


Open Season

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [19]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Demetri and Miguel are very confused and concerned, Hawk makes an impression at school, Kylar finally gets punched in the face, M/M, on his last day there...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Hoping to meet up with Hawk before school begins, Demetri and Miguel wait for him around his locker.They're not really ready for what happens next.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 33
Kudos: 81





	Open Season

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired. Dx I'm going to bed than I'll reply to the comments on the last part when I get back up. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! I had a lot of fun with this one!

When Demetri woke up the next morning he felt like he’d barely gotten more than two minutes of sleep.

He hadn’t been able to get another chance to talk to Hawk after the whole lunch period incident. Hadn’t been able to speak to him in the hall on the way to their classes, or even snag a seat with him in the last class they shard together. Hawk wouldn’t even look at him, most of his time spent looking either out the window or down at his desk with an eerily void expression over his features.

When he and Miguel had tried to get a hold of him after school, Hawk had somehow managed to slip pass them both, and his concern sky rocketed later when they were trying to track him and his location suddenly came up blank.

It was only when he cracked and called Ms Moskowitz to ask if Hawk was home and heard the resounding yes, but he didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, that he’d managed to calm down a little.

So they had decided to leave him alone for now, figuring it was better to give him some space and allowing him to process everything so long as he was home and not wandering around the city in a drunken haze.

They had both gone straight home afterwards.

Yup, straight home,

And there was no way that Demetri stopped by Hawk’s house to look through the basement window to make sure that he really was there and not bleeding out somewhere or a foot away from some ledge. And he certainly didn’t see Hawk laying on top of his blankets adorably curled around his Chewie stuffie that Demetri had returned, passed right the fuck out. And he for sure hadn’t smiled at the sight like an idiot while his insides turned into a puddle of mush.

Nope. He’d gone right home as he’d agreed to with Miguel.

Even so, he still found that he had a hard time sleeping that night because while he knew that Hawk was at least safe last night, he kept having nightmares about him screaming out for help and Demetri wasn’t fast enough to do so.

Needless to say he looked forward to going to school today, even under the threat of another all out Cora war.

He’d even left early, because he knew that Hawk arrived a little late and was hoping to catch him at his locker.

Which is why him and Miguel were standing at the end of the hall where Hawk’s locker was, trying to act casual as they carried on their conversation about mundane things while the Cobras stood surrounding their leaders area.

It wasn’t as if they two groups hadn’t noticed each other. Basically since their first step around the corner they’d been spotted, every now and than the snakes would even toss a look over in their direction, muttering to each other before they would start laughing.

“It’s like being in middle school all over again.” Miguel muttered with a roll of his eyes when one of the Cobras pointed at them, snickering with each other before carrying on whatever conversation they were having.

“Some people never evolve out of that mindset.” Demetri muttered, his attention focused in on the one Cobra that he was sure would end up being their biggest problem.

Surprisingly Kylar didn’t seem to be taking any interest in the ribbing the rest of his group was doing, his eyes constantly darting to his phone, looking down the hall and back to his phone again.

There was something, off, about Kylar lately, especially regarding his interactions with Hawk and Demetri was dying to know what was going on there.

He tried to stomp out the little voice that was juvenile to suggest that he was jealous, because that wasn’t it. It was that Hawk had looked very uncomfortable with the guy yesterday, and if that asshole was doing something to his little bird Demetri wasn’t above getting thrown out of school to shove the guy’s head into a wall- multiple times.

“Um, Demetri? You okay?”

Snapping himself out of his thoughts Demetri turned to Miguel, arching a brow at his friend as he did so.

“Why?”

At first he didn’t say anything, looking the other over for a long moment before he turned back to the group they’d been observing. “You’re giving Kylar a pretty hard stare down.” He explained. “He might think you want an actual fight.”

So what if he did? Kylar would have had it coming.

Instead of voicing himself however Demetri returned his attention back to its main target.

Thankfully, that was the time that Hawk decided to come around the corner.

He didn’t think anyone was prepared for the sight of him.

There was something about the way that he carried himself that imminently had Demetri straightening himself out, as if he was getting ready whatever might end up happening next. Although what that could be he wasn’t sure but there was something in the air around the Mohawked individual that told him to be on guard.

Because Hawk was smiling.

But not in the way that he could remember when they’d been younger and watching dorky movies or playing games with one another. Not with the sharp edge that he was use to seeing on Hawk as of late, but in an almost off putting sort of unhinged kind of way. The only way that Demetri could even think of to being to describe it was by comparing it to the Joker. The kind of smile that meant you were in for trouble you just didn’t know what.

Even walking down the opposite hall there was a lightness in his step that Demetri hadn’t seen in, well, ever actually.

The most shocking thing however was probably his signature Mohawk and outfit of choice.

The clothes at the very least seemed to be his because they actually fit him- thank god- but there was absolutely no signs of his affiliation with the Cobra Kai theme colours. Instead of the reds and yellows, he wore a simple pair of plain black jeans, a purple t-shirt with a black long sleeve underneath and to top it off had even dyed his Mohawk from bright red the same deep purple as his shirt.

That was... odd.

Sharing a side eyed glance with Miguel, they both came to the silent agreement to hang back and see what would happen.

Because Hawk was walking with purpose, and that made Demetri nervous for the outcome.

He watched the reactions of the other Cobras, finding a small sense of enjoyment on how they all fell silent at Hawk’s new change, at how the grins that had been set firmly across their features were suddenly wiped off. Those who’d been leaning against lockers pushed themselves to stand up, everyone shambling around as he drew closer.

But Demetri’s attention was on Kylar’s reaction.

And he looked pissed.

Pissed enough to leave the spot where he’d been waiting to march up to Hawk. Demetri didn’t realize that he’d moved towards the two until he felt Miguel’s hand clamping around his wrist pulling him back.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Demetri gritted his teeth at the use of the others tone, his brows narrowing sharply over his eyes. “I’ve been calling you! Pick up next ti-!”

Demetri’s eyes blew wide as he watched in opened mouth shock as Hawk threw an arm around Kylar’s shoulders, twisting his body and easily flinging the bigger male over his hip, slamming him brutally into the ground, following with a quick drive of his knee right into the guy’s exposed diaphragm.

If the sudden and silent stillness in the hall was any indication, Demetri wasn’t the only one completely caught off guard by the others actions.

Hawk on the other hand didn’t seem to waste any time. He turned his fist to Kylar’s face, hitting him once, twice, three times in rapid succession with a savage level of strength that Demetri wasn’t aware he possessed, before the other Cobras snapped out of their dazed state and took action.

It seemed that Cobra Kai had a new enemy. And it was their most dedicated member.

“Holy shit.”

If he could find the voice to speak, Demetri was sure he would have agreed with Miguel. Instead he could only watch in morbid fascination as a wave of Cobras descended down on their single enemy.

With Hawk grinning ear to ear.

He didn’t even wait for them to finish getting to him. One moment he was holding Kylar’s limp body up by his shirt, and the next he’d thrown himself into the middle of the group.

Demetri and Miguel winced when he nailed the guy in the centre of the semi circle with a kick hard enough that he wen flying back with Hawk riding his chest like it was a flipping surfboard.

It descended into chaos not even seconds later, fists and feet flying as their hallways once again housed an improve karate beat down.

He wasn’t sure what to do though. On one hand, Hawk looked like he was doing just fine, enjoying it even. On the other, the overwhelming worry clawing at Demetri’s insides left him wanting to throw himself into the middle of the fight and pull Hawk out of it.

But he wasn’t sure if Hawk would turn on him the second he got close.

Obviously, his affiliation with the Cobras was over. There was no way anyone would allow him to stay in the group after openly attacking them in public. Hell, he’d gone so far as to change his wardrobe and his hair colour to show how against them he was. That he was no longer one of them.

Did that mean that he was on their side than? Did that mean that once this fight was over Hawk would walk over to them and declare his loyalty?

There was no way to tell really, and the idea of standing at the sidelines because he wasn’t sure if the one he wanted to protect would turn on him like a wild animal if he offered a hand left him feeling glued to the spot.

Thankfully it seemed that Hawk was doing well, bouncing from one spot to the next, constantly moving and evading hits while dishing out his own whenever an opening was spotted.

At least until someone swooped in behind him and locked his arms behind his head, keeping him in place.

When Hawk snarled at the guy seconds before another came from the front and slammed a fist right into his face, Demetri dashed forward with Miguel at his side.

They entered the fight, Miguel put himself between Hawk and the rest of the members while Demetri set to work on taking out the guy holding on to the trapped bird.

He aimed for the ribs first, feeling slightly satisfied when the Cobra let out a pained grunt and loosened his hold. As he placed a hand over the guy’s face, yanking him back before turning his body and bending just enough to get him over his shoulder and slamming into the ground head first, Demetri delivered one last solid kick to his stomach to make sure he’d stay down.

He turned back, expecting to join the fight only to take in a shape inhale when spotting Hawk stand much to close.

“Hey Demetri.” Hawk purred, Demetri’s brain cutting out for a moment at the sultry tone.

Had it suddenly gotten really hot in here? Or was that just him?

Before he was even aware of what was happening he felt hands clawing at the neck of his shirt, forcefully being tugged down seconds before Hawk pounced up and sealed his lips over Demetri’s own.

It felt like the rest of the world faded away to nothing but background noise as he stood frozen in the middle of the whole fight, his brain being reduced to nothing but mush while his heart skipped inside his chest.

Seconds before he could lower his hands to rest on those tempting hips, he was shoved back, Hawk landing a solid forearm hit across his chest and shoving him away, adding more space between them with a kick that landed hard enough to force Demetri into the lockers.

Absorbing the impact with a grunt, his hand came up to his chest to rub at the sore area, his head tilting up to look at the one grinning before him with confusion. The smile on Hawk’s face made his insides curl, his mouth going dry in an instant, his heart now pounding in double time.

Than just as quickly as he had his attention, it was gone, Hawk turning back to the fight. Demetri didn’t even have a moment to think about what had just happened when the first person Hawk turned his fists on was Miguel.

Miguel didn’t stand a chance, his attention on the two Cobras in front of him and not on the one he’d been trying to help.

Hawk gave a quick knee to his ribs, the other barely getting a second to block the forearm that came for the back of his head before Hawk delivered him a hard enough side kick that it sent him stumbling off to the side and out of the immediate circle of fighters.

Demetri managed to catch his eye, their confusion and hurt shining clearly to each other as Hawk jumped right back into the scuffle with an admittedly impressive jumping spin kick that hit one guy in the head hard enough to send him flying back.

Then an ear piercing blast echoed through the hall, everyone stopping mid motion to cover their ears, trying to protect them from the aggressive assault.

When Demetri felt a little less disoriented, he snapped his head to the side, seeing a sea of at least six teachers standing not even a few feet away, lead by non other than Counsellor Blatt.

And boy did she look pissed.

No one threw a punch after that, most of the Cobras slinking away to the sides with their arms wrapped around their injuries. Hawk was the only one who continued to stand his ground, cocking his head to the side, his hands open but ready to lash out if they felt like they could take him on.

Demetri was tempter to go up to him, throw the obviously unstable guy over his shoulder and run off.

But he kept his distance, knowing that if he got anywhere close right now, all of that still lingering energy would be turned to him. And he honestly didn’t have it in him to fight Hawk right now.

So he stayed where Hawk had shoved him, resting against the lockers as if they were a crutch, Miguel sliding up to his side not even a moment later, his hand pressed to the area Hawk’s foot had landed.

“That’s it!” The woman screamed, her face a red splotchy mess, her fury written clearly in the deep set furrow of her brows. “All of you! To the office now!”

Hawk laughed.

The sound sent a frigid chill down Demetri’s spine.

“Fuck you.” As if the words weren’t enough, Hawk stuck his middle fingers up on both hands, sticking his tongue out at the school staff who let out scandalized gasps of mortification. “And fuck everyone else for that matter too!” Hawk snickered, waving his hands around before spinning on his heels and heading down the hall, his hands now slipping into his pockets. “I’m out!”

No one moved to stop him. Even the teachers seemed to think it was a better idea to let him go, the stray students in the hallway scattering as he continued. Every set of eyes glued to his back until he disappeared around the corner.

Once he was gone, Demetri took in a deep breath of air, his eyes sliding over and locking with Miguel’s as they stood panting from the exhilaration of being involved with the fight.

What the hell was that?

Demetri went to open his mouth, rethought what he was going to say, and tried again. No matter how hard he tried to put his thoughts into words however he couldn’t find any way to properly explain to himself what had just happened.

“Did- did Hawk just declare open war on himself and get kicked out of school?”

Because that’s what had happened right? He’d attacked the Cobras on school grounds knowing that he only had one more chance before he’d end up expelled, and beating down on the Cobras was a pretty public, ‘I’m done’ gesture. Not only that but he’d also...

His hand trailed up to his lips, a tingling sensation spreading through his lips at the memory of having Hawk’s pressed up against them.

What had all that been about? Did he-? Was he hoping to-? Why do that here of all places? In front of his ex teammates no less?

“I- think he might have?” Miguel’s voice sounded just as confused and muddled as Demetri’s own thoughts.

Sharing one last look with each other, before they were herded away with the rest of the students, Demetri tried to figure out what had just happened.

And what it meant going from here on out.


End file.
